a Beach day Jack and kim Part 2
by leone.badenhorst.7
Summary: Jack and Kim are enjoying there day at the beach when Kim and Jack has a connection...What will happen? Read and find out ;)


Hey guys so this is my second chapter from Kickin it so I hope you like it and please review if you do thanks!

(Jack's PROV)

I was about to ask Kim what realy woke her when she yelled out ''I see the beach!''

She ran of down a hill wich led to the beach. As she was running I thought to myself

(Jack's thoughts in Arial Black)

Wow kim look so pretty in this dark yet light sky…What am I saying Kim is my best friend I can't like my best friend that is just insane…But yet I can't help but think that I might feel something more…Wait what did I just say?No Kim and I are JUST friends…

As I was still drivted away in my thoughts I heard Kim yell out ''Hey, jack you coming or not?'' I suddenly came back to reality and saw Kim just standing by the shore waving at me.

(Kim's PROV)

As I ran down the hill I noticed that Jack was not behind me. I stopped running and turned around to see jack still standing on top of the hill looking down at me. ''Hey, Jack you coming or not?'' I asked while skreeming at I gave a wave sow he would notice me. As I was still standing there I saw Jack run down the hill towards me.

(Jack's PROV)

After Kim yelled at me from down the hill I desided I should go goin her. So I started running down the hill towards Kim.''Took you long enough.''She sead as she put her hands on her hips. I took a minute to cach my breath. I ran towards the water…that ice cold water….

(Kim's PROV)

Jack started rinning down the hill towards me.''Took you long enough.'' I told him as I put my hands on my hips. It took him a while to cach his breath but after he did he ran tewards the water. I just stood there like an idiat waching him. After a few seconds of me just sanding there I desided to goin Jack in the water. As I was getting closer to the water he splashed me with a hand full of water. As the water hit my skin I felt a ice cold shiwer go down my spine. The water was freezing. After he splashed me I splashed him back and we started a splash war.

(Jack's PROV)

As Kim came running tewards the water I splashed her with a hand full of water she stared at me with those soft eyes of her and splashed me back. I splashed her again and with out noticing we started a splash war. Kim started running away from me and I knew I had no choice but to chase after her. So I started to run after her. She was fast, faster than I remember but I was still the fastest between the two of us. So I cought up to her pretty quickly. I grabed her around the waist and threw her in the water. She came up and gave me a death glare but I was not scared because I know my Kimmy whould never hurt me.

(Kim's PROV)

Jack was still busy hitting me with water when I desideded to run away. He noticed so he came running after me. But he was far behind so I though he would not cach up and boy was I wrong. He cought up to me pretty fast. As he got closer he grabed me around my waist and threw me in the water. As I came up I gave him one of my famous death glares. But for some reson he was not scared…..he started laughin

''Ow Kimmy, I know you would never hurt me.'' He sead in a baby like voice. I started to laugh and….blush a light pink. I hope Jack did not se me blush so to make sure he didn't I looked the other way.

(jack's PROV)

As kim gave me a death glare I knew she would never hurt me. ''Ow Kimmy, I know you would never hurt me.'' I sead in a baby like voice. She started to laugh at what I had sead. I could see that she was also blushing a light pink. She looked the other way, probably so that I would not see her blush.

(Jacks thoughts Arial Black)

Wow…Kim looked so beautiful with the sun shining threw her hair…She realy is beautiful…What did I just say to myself?Did I realy just say Kim looks BEAUTIFL?

(Kim's PROV)

Jack came closer to me and I ran towards the water but then I remembered I can't swim so I made a turn so I would be able to doge Jack. But Jack grabed me around my waist and threw me even deeper this time so the water was til up by my waist. As I was making my way towards dry land a big wave splashed ontop of me and I fell face first into the water. It puled me in deeper so I could not tuch the floor. I started to panick. I kicked and screemed. ''JACK!JACK!'' I yeld.

(Jack's PROV)

I walked closer to Kim but she tried to doge me just before she could make it around me I grabed her by her waist again and threw her deeper into the water. The water was at Kim's waist but just as she tried to get out of the water a big wave came and hit Kim so she fell face first into the water. It pulled her in deeper this time. I could not see her. I started to panick. Where was KIM? Then I heard someone call my name. I looked around me but I could not see her until she spot my eye. Kim was skreeming for help. I dashed into the water after Kim. I was just in time to save her and bring her back to shore.

(Kim's PROV)

I was busy crying for help when I started sinking. But Jack came after me and brought me back to shore just in time to. ''KIM!KIM! Are you alright?'' Jack asked me with worry in his eyes. ''What happened? Am I dead?'' I asked him worried and scared. ''No luckily not. Kim what happened why didn't you swim back to shore?''

I sat up and looked at him.''It's because I can't swim.'' I sead sadly.''Why didn't you just tell me you can't swim?'' He asked me with a caring look. ''It is not something a 15-year old girl wants to admit to someone'' I sead pulling my knees up and putting my face in my knees.''Ow Kimmy, you can tell me eneything.'' Jack sead with a smile on his face. He lifted my head and stared into my eyes as I did the same. Our noses tuched. Was Jack realy going to kiss me. Was I Kim finally going to recive my first kiss?

What will happen next? Wait to find out. And Please review or PM me Thanks


End file.
